Bloody Hook
by Demon'sAngel17
Summary: "Warning an insane prison has broken free from the State Pen..." Story Three of Five of my Halloween Horror Extravaganza rated M just to be safe.


"_And in other news today an escaped killer has broken out of…"_

"Shesh what's with the news today all they have talked about is some killer on the loose it's LA I mean there is always some sort of killer on the loose." Kendall said as he shut the TV off, while throwing the remote on the coffee table waiting for his boyfriend to get out of the bathroom. "Hey Carlos you almost done in there I kinda wanna head out to San Francisco." Kendall said banging on the bathroom door.

"Yeah just a minute did you get the suitcase from Logan and James' room?" Carlos shouted from the bathroom as he finished packing the last of their body wash, shampoos and conditioners seeing as they were spending a few days in Frisco.

"Yeah I did don't worry." Kendall said as Carlos opened the bathroom door and walked out heading to the living room with their other bags.

"So you ready babe to enjoy a few days away from the studio, and all the craziness that is LA?" Carlos said as he and his lover picked up their bags and started to walk towards the front door.

"Yeah it will be nice."

_Neither boy knew that their life was about to come to a screeching halt by a small pit stop._

_Three hours later._

"Really Kendall really you have to go pee now? It's like nine at night can't you wait just a little while longer till we get to the next town?" Carlos pleaded as his stubborn lover pulled their car over onto the side of the road.

"Listen either I go pee outside or I go pee in this car make up my mind Carlos." Kendall said as he got out of the car slamming the door shut and running towards the ditched and out of Carlos' sight.

As Carlos watched his love disappear into the darkness. He couldn't help but feel that something was out of place. As he turned on the radio is cut straight to an emergency broadcast.

"_Warning an insane murder has escaped from the state Pen. He was last seen wearing his prison attire, he stands six feet four inches, he has a jagged scar that runs from the top of his head to the corner of his lip, and he can also be identified by the hook that he has instead of a hand. He has killed four prison guards by driving the hook into their skulls. It is also said that he may also have picked up a knife and may use that as a weapon anyone that see's this person needs to call the police immediately, and do not I repeat DO NOT approach this person he is highly dangerous."_

Carlos, hearing the emergency broadcast, couldn't wait for Kendall to get back in the car so they could be on their way, it was too dark for his liking and it was to creepy as well and that was all before hearing an insane killer was lose. Now he couldn't control his heart, which he was pretty sure was about to right out of his chest.

About that time Kendall, who was walking back from his 'break', could see something had his love spooked decided that it would be fun to just make him scream so he hit the passenger side window causing the Latino to jump in his seat and scream bloody murder, which made Kendall laugh but not for long.

Carlos wasn't screaming because Kendall scared him he was screaming because the hook man was right behind Kendall!

"KENDALL MOVE!"

But it was too late, Carlos watched as the hook was plunged into Kendall skull coming out his mouth with pieces of his brain on the end of the hook along with some tongue. The 'Hook Man' as Carlos had dubbed him wanted to kill Kendall more. As he pulled his hook hand make, Carlos could start to see Kendall's head being torn from his body and with a sickening snap Kendall's head was off his body as his blood started to spurt from his neck. As the Hook Man started to cut Kendall's head off his hook he noticed Carlos and smiled a wicked smile before taping the glass with his hooked hand.

Carlos, who had been silent through the whole ordeal, didn't notice until the hook had busted the glass window, the knife was in his neck, and the hook was in his eye until…

"Hey Carlos you almost done in there I kinda wanna head out to San Francisco." Kendall said banging on the bathroom door.

Carlos was brought back to reality as he throw open the door, looking white as a ghost crying and telling Kendall all about his horror vision. It was many horror later and they were still in the Palmwoods when a new emergency hit.

"_I am coming to you live on I-5 where the, now dubbed, Hook man took two more lives today. From what we have been told one of the passengers of the car was outside when he was murdered with the hook going through the back of the skull, as for the second passenger she was stabbed in the neck and had the hook go through her eye. For now that is all we know the police have advised that no one be out after dark and stay off the streets we will have more as this story develops."_

As Kendall shut off the tv and looked at Carlos he could see, in his lovers eyes, the same thing that was on going through his mind. _"That could have been us."_

Neither of them noticed that a Dark shadow had just went past their front door, but had they, they would have never went to bed.

**Done**

Story three of five done. So I hope you guys like this one it's not shit like the other two I hope. And for anyone that wants a little info my dad told us the story of the bloody hook when we were younger, I say we because I am including my sisters in this. And he told it very close to this so yeah that would be my dad's horror coming into this. But I hope you all enjoy reading this as I had fun writing it. I promise to make tomorrows a little more Chainsawie Let me know what you think.

Dalton


End file.
